Maybe Love
by haless
Summary: For Clare and Eli it was love at first sight. They knew what they wanted the minute they laid eyes on one another. Their relationship may face a few obstacles along the way though.
1. Taking a Break and Taking a Chance

**Okay, I've had this account for a while but never posted anything. So this is my first story on here. Review? Please and thank you. The reviews are what I live for (: I do not own anything, only the plot. **

**Clare's POV**

I sat in my room wondering when the arguing would ever stop and blow over. Why can't they just work things out, for my sake and their own? I mean people who have been married this long should know how to work through anything, right?

Ugh. Wrong. Apparently it's a challenge for my parents. Wait! I ran over to the desk where my laptop sat and opened up a drawer. In that drawer lay the bulky pair of headphones that Eli had recently given me. Finally, time to put these to good use. Before I had a chance to put the headphones on, I heard something that caught my attention.

"Randall," Clare's mom began, "I want this to work! But I don't know if _both _of us are on the same page anymore."

"HELEN! If you haven't noticed, I have a lot on my plate lately. I can't make it to where every little thing is perfect for you!"

They both sat in silence for what seemed to be hours, but were really minutes. Clare's mother began to speak again.

"Well maybe the two of us living under the same roof right now isn't working out right now, Randall. It's not working out for us. It's certainly not working out for Clare. I'm sure she isn't crazy about us arguing 24/7. Maybe we should take a little break."

"I agree. It's what's best for this marriage at the moment." Clare's father said without any emotion whatsoever.

I can't stand listening to this anymore.

Fighting back tears, Clare threw the headphones on and laid down in her bed.

My parents are out there talking about "taking a break" and yet, all I can think about is Eli. I still remember the first thing, well maybe not the first, but the second thing he said to me. "_You have pretty eyes."_ Eli is the first guy that I've had feelings for since KC…

I'm always stuck here in this hell-hole I call my home. "_Wow, did I really just think that?"_ Right now, nothing seems more right in my life than Eli and I NEED to tell him how I feel. Tonight. I glanced over at my nightstand. My clock read 11:13 PM.

I pulled a folded piece of paper out from my pocket. I opened it up and read an address on it. Eli's address. I remember he'd given this to me and had told me that if I ever needed anything I'll know where to find him.

I thought for a moment, then cracked open my door to see if my parents were still out in the living room. No sign of anybody. Did I forget to mention that my dad is staying at a motel now while my mom stays here with me? Dad must have gone back to the motel and mom must be in bed. "_Perfect." _I thought to myself. I grabbed my house key, went outside, and locked up the house before I left. I started towards Eli Goldsworthy's home.

Wow. I'm actually doing this.

I can't wait to see what the future holds for me…

**Please review, favorite, go crazy! Tell me how I did. Feel free to share your ideas with me. (: **


	2. Strange Chemistry

**Eli's POV**

It is now almost 11:30 PM and the only thing I've done since I've been home from school is sit on my ass, watch TV, and listen to Silverstein.

You'd think when your parents go on vacation that there's this perfect opportunity there to do whatever the hell you want. Too bad there's nothing to do here since of course I don't know a lot of people let alone what there is to do in this place.

Being the new kid in town sucks big time. But since I've got here only one specific person has had an effect on me. Clare Edwards. I don't know what it is about her. Her crazy beautiful blue eyes or the fact that she's not the type of girl I would usually chase after.

She has a certain innocence about her that I find strangely attractive. I don't even know her and yet I feel like I know all there is to know about her. This probably sounds crazy, but now I may believe in love at first sight.

_So, this is what it feels like, huh?_

I need to keep my mind off of Clare. Maybe I'll just go driving around for a bit. After all, wandering around is probably what I do best.

I grabbed the keys to my hearse and right as I opened the door, I saw a hesitant Clare.

She stepped back.

I started to speak. "Clare, what are you doing here?"

Clare grinned at me. "What? No hi Clare how's it going?" She asked sarcastically.

"Ahh I see my sarcasm's grown on you." I said with a smirk. "So you _didn't _come here to have me look over this week's English assignment?" I raised my eyebrow and chuckled.

"Nothing ever changes with you, does it?" Clare smiled that smile that I love and then gave me a playful push.

"Uh," Clare started, "Can I come in?" "No, I just thought I'd make you stand here all night." I teased. She stood there and gave me one of her looks so I gestured for her to come in. She was scoping out my place as I shut the door.

"Aw, Eli you look so adorable!" Clare joked as she pointed to a picture that was hanging on the wall. It was a picture of me when I was 5.

I smiled at her. "Alright Clare, I'm sure you didn't come here to look at old family photos of me. What's really going on?"

She stood silently for a moment as the smile faded from her face. "Here, why don't we go downstairs to my room?" I offered. She nodded and followed as I led her to my not so humble abode.

We sat down on my bed and she glanced down at the floor. Something is really bugging her. "Clare, is everything alright?" I questioned. A single tear rolled down her pale cheek. "It's complicated." Clare replied. "I'm sure I can follow." I replied back daring to crack a smile.

I was sure this could only be going in one direction…

**Please review, favorite, go crazy! Tell me how I did. Feel free to share your ideas with me. (: **


	3. LoveHate Heartbreak

**Clare's POV**

After Eli asked me what was wrong, I don't know what I was more scared of. Telling him about my parents' fight or even worse; telling him the _truth_ about me coming here tonight, revealing to him the fact that I'm in lo- I mean in like with him.

Eli spoke again but this time he grabbed my hands as if to tell me that there's nothing I should worry about. "Clare, come on you can talk to me."

The fact that he's holding my hands at this very moment made my heart beats _extremely _rapid.

"My parents are talking about taking a break. And I don't know if that means taking a break to cool down or taking a permanent break and ending the marriage while they're both behind." I spoke through my tears.

This is a bit embarrassing; me opening up emotionally, crying, in front of Eli.

"Clare, it's alright. I'm sure things will work out for the best. And as long as you're here, I'll make sure that you don't have to deal with any more pain." Eli said.

He let go of my hands and before I knew it I was in his warm embrace. _"Is he actually hugging me?" _

My heart isn't just beating rapidly anymore. It's beating faster and slower at the same time. It's like his touch is a stain on my skin and I love it.

"Eli Goldsworthy, man of mystery." I said with a smile. He laughed at that remark. "Hey, you may have not thought this was possible, but I can be sincere too."

I sort of giggled at that. "Well does it help that I actually believed your sincerity?"

"Ouch, you didn't think I was going to be serious, did you?" He replied with his signature smirk. As if he were offended by what I just said.

All I could do was grin at that.

We laughed and joked around for a while. Oh god, when he smiles it leaves me searching for a chance to catch my breath. He's just so gorgeous. Also, he's so much fun to be around. It's like a different atmosphere when we're together. Almost as if there is some sort of undeniable attraction there and maybe he feels it too. The difference isn't only in the atmosphere.

It seems as though I'm a different Clare when I'm around Eli as well. I'm a more confident person versus the person I am when I'm near anybody else. Eli challenges me. He brings out the best in me and I love every minute of it.

Things got quiet for a few moments. This could be my chance to say a certain something to Eli. Ugh but wait? What if all I am to him is sort of a friend and his English partner? No. No bad thoughts.

I need the truth. I can't just keep assuming that he's thinking the same things as me. I can't keep chasing a dream if it isn't meant to come true. Okay… I'm going to do it! _"Come on, Clare, you can do this!" _

I finally mustered up the courage to say what I wanted.

"Eli? I need to ask you something. And when I do, I need straight up honesty. No jokes, no sarcasm, and no lies." I said.

"Shoot, Blue Eyes." Eli replied back to me with his gorgeous, crooked smile.

Oh… I love when he calls me that. "Well…" I paused for a second. "Okay I'm not going to beat around the bush with this. Do you have feelings for me?" I flat out asked.

"Feelings?" Eli questioned.

"Feelings as in… More than friends. And English partners."

Eli sat there for a moment, looking confused. He finally started to say something again.

"Clare… I uh… I thought that's all we were…" That was his simple reply.

"Oh. Yeah. Of course that's all we are." I said emotionless. "Well, I think I'd better be heading back home. See you tomorrow in English." Leaving him with that, I bolted up the stairs from his room and out the door.

"Clare! Wait!" Eli shouted.

I continued to run. I didn't need to hear anymore. I already felt like my heart was ripped out and shattered into a million tiny pieces… Oh wait! I felt worse than that. I felt like Eli personally took my heart, ripped it out and _THEN _ran it over with his hearse!

I'm definitely _NOT _in the mood to see my stupid English partner tomorrow.

As I was approaching my street, I noticed that there was a car parked in my driveway. I got closer and then realized that the car was my dad's jet black Toyota Camry.

Oh crap! He must've forgotten something when he left to go back to his motel and then came back to the house to get it!

My heart dropped. I walked up the steps to my front porch and opened the door.

There may be one bright side to my parents killing me; I won't ever have to look at Eli again.

**Please review, favorite, go crazy! Tell me how I did. Feel free to share your ideas with me. (: **


	4. LoveHate Heartbreak from Eli's POV

**Eli's POV from the same situation in Ch. 3**

I need to do something to comfort Clare. I grabbed both of her hands on impulse. Damn, I think my heart just skipped a beat. Holding her soft, warm hands in mine is enough to make my heart race.

"Clare, come on you can talk to me." I coaxed.

"My parents are talking about taking a break. And I don't know if that means taking a break to cool down or taking a permanent break and ending the marriage while they're both behind."

She was speaking through tears, trying not to cry any more than she already is. I can tell she feels embarrassed by this; by crying around me.

"Clare, it's alright. I'm sure things will work out for the best. And as long as you're here, I'll make sure that you don't have to deal with any more pain." I said.

I have to do something more daring if I wanna send her the right message.

I acted on impulse again, but this time I let go of Clare's hands and started to hug her. My heart is racing even more now.

Clare is the addiction that I want to give into; more addicting than heavy metal and punk music. Once I've had a taste, I won't give it up…

As much as I didn't want to, I finally let go after a long period of time.

"Eli Goldsworthy, man of mystery." She said smiling that sweet smile of hers.

I couldn't help but find that funny, so I laughed at her remark. "Hey, you may have not thought this was possible, but I can be sincere too."

"Well does it help that I actually believed your sincerity?" she giggled. Damn, she's so cute.

"Ouch, you didn't think I was going to be serious, did you?" I said sarcastically and then smirked.

After that, we sat and messed around with each other for a while.

I wonder if she's feeling the same way I am right now. I'm not used to feeling this strongly for a girl I only met a few days ago. She makes me nervous and I can tell that I do the same to her. So the question is, which one of us will admit to it first?

As she's talking to me right now, I can't help but get lost in her eyes. They're not just any old shade of blue. They're the most stunning, beautiful eyes I've ever seen.

It's not only Clare's eyes that take my breath away. She's a beautiful girl, very intelligent, and has a killer personality. But strangely enough, what I find the most attractive is her innocent persona.

She's not superficial or slutty like a lot of the girls at Degrassi. She has morals and she sticks with them.

Clare is her own person; a true individual.

So I guess she's _not_ like the usual girls I would go for. She's even better.

There were a few minutes of silence before Clare finally spoke again.

"Eli? I need to ask you something. And when I do, I need straight up honesty. No jokes, no sarcasm, and no lies." She sounded really serious.

"Shoot, Blue Eyes." I said back to her with a smile.

"Well…" She paused for a second. "Okay I'm not going to beat around the bush with this. Do you have feelings for me?"

Now that really caught me off guard.

"Feelings?" I questioned.

"Feelings as in… More than friends. And English partners."

I sat there for a moment, trying to gather my thoughts.

I finally said something to that. "Clare… I uh… I thought that's all we were…"

"_Shit! Did I really just say that?" _Did I honestly sit there and lie to Clare? Even worse, did I just lie to myself?

"Oh. Yeah. Of course that's all we are... Well, I think I'd better be heading back home. See you tomorrow in English."

Clare got up, ran out of my room, up the stairs, and before I knew it she was out the door.

I got up to run after her. Right before she ran off of my driveway, I caught a glimpse of her.

"Clare! Wait!" I shouted.

She didn't wait. I walked back inside, completely defeated.

"_Eli, you stupid jackass!"_

Not only did I ruin my chances with her, break her heart, and get her to despise me, but I broke my own heart along the way.

How come I couldn't just be honest with her? I know how I feel about Clare, so why couldn't I tell her?

I'm the last person she'll wanna see tomorrow, but whatever it takes, I'm determined to win her back. I don't care how long it takes to do so…

**Please review, favorite, go crazy! Tell me how I did. Feel free to share your ideas with me. (: **


	5. The Damage is Done

**Clare's POV**

Do I dare set foot in my house? I can almost picture what they look like right now. Pissed off as can be and standing up, waiting for me with their arms folded across their chests. Typical mother and father.

As I walked in, I saw exactly what I expected. Surprise, surprise…

Clare's mother began to speak. "What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

She's definitely pissed off. Right as I was about to speak, I was interrupted by something.

My dad suddenly yanked me by the arm over in his direction. "Dad, you're hurting me!" I screamed.

"Clare Edwards! You _NEVER _had permission to leave this house! Now, I want the truth! And I mean all of it! What were you out doing tonight?"

"I just took a walk, that's all!" I cried.

It all happened so fast. My dad threw his hand back, and then struck me across the face. I was so shocked at that point that I couldn't even cry, although it hurt so much.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" He just keeps on yelling louder and louder…

"Randall!" Clare's mother yelled. She looked just as shocked as I felt.

"SHUT UP! If you would have been keeping control over her like the mother you're supposed to be, this wouldn't have happened! She would have never sneaked out like this!"

My mother just stood there. She didn't have anything to say to him at this point. Well she may not, but I sure as hell do. _"Sorry God, but this has gone way too far."_

"What a fiery response from such a weak man. If you haven't noticed dad, _YOU'RE _the one who left us to go stay at a motel and run away from all of your problems. But I suppose what you do best is run away."

He stood there for a moment as if he were contemplating what I'd just said. But instead, he smacked me again and this time, that's not all he did. He pushed me backwards and I slipped over something falling towards the ground.

Before I could check to see what I had slipped on, my dad picked it up from under my leg and threw it against the wall. Whatever it was, it shattered.

My dad stormed out the door, leaving it open and then got in his car and sped off.

When I finally got up, I noticed that it was some sort of clear glass and clear liquid. I moved closer to it and it smelled horrible.

"_So, he's been drinking."_

My mom ran up to me and gave me a big hug. We both just started bawling. The tears had many different emotions to go along with them. Happiness, because all that chaos is done with, and then there's sadness, confusion, and anger all mixed into one.

This has to be the worst night of my life so far… First Eli, and now all of this.

My mom pulled away, looked at me and began speaking. "Clare, I am so sorry about all of this. Your father… Well… He was drunk. I know that's no excuse for letting him come in here and pull a stunt like this… I promise you that nothing like this will ever happen again as long as I'm your mother. What your father did was out of line."

I've heard that one before…

"Mom, what are you going to do?" I questioned.

"I think tomorrow, I'll go to the divorce lawyer…" She replied.

"But, mom-" I was cut off yet again.

"Sweetie, you have to understand that when something like this happens, it doesn't leave any of us in a good position. What will happen the next time he decides to go out to the bar and drink his sorrows away? I don't want to stick around to find out, Clare."

I hate to say it, but my mom is right. I'm still in shock from what happened tonight and I don't want to see my mom be the one to get hurt the next time… What he did to me is already bad enough.

"I think I'll go get in bed. I'll see you in the morning mom." I said after a few seconds.

"Okay sweetie, you try and get some sleep tonight. I love you."

"Love you too mom."

I went back into my room to change out of my clothes and into my PJs. A black tank top and pink shorts were all I could come up with.

After, I threw my PJs on, I went to the bathroom to examine the possible list of damages that my dad had done. There's some swelling starting up near the corner of my eye, where my dad struck me; twice.

My back was killing me and there's a huge mark on my arm from where he yanked me.

Something similar to that mark was on both of my shoulders since he also shoved me.

That seems to be it. If I'm going to school tomorrow, I need to cover up the soon-to-be bruise on the corner of my eye with some makeup.

I didn't even bother checking my computer to see if Eli had IM'd me. I went over to my bed, and checked the clock instead. This time it read 1:54 AM.

I need at least some sleep tonight.

**Please review, favorite, go crazy! Tell me how I did. Feel free to share your ideas with me. (: **


	6. Another Chance?

**Clare's POV**

"_Dad you're hurting me!"_

_The images of my dad abusing me played over and over again in my mind._

_Only this part is different. This part didn't happen before. _

_Dad's picking up the bottle from under my leg but he's not throwing it at the wall this time._

_He turned to me and all of a sudden…. BAM! The bottle of alcohol hit me right in the face!_

_He continued to take the glass bottle and beat me repeatedly._

_Mom's trying to pull him off of me until he swung back with the shattered remains of the bottle and hit her in the face and part of her neck._

_He turned to me once again and struck me one last time._

_Everything is black now. "So this is what death feels like. It's peaceful."_

Seconds later, I jolted up from under my covers gasping for air.

"Just a dream…" I said to myself.

I looked over at my clock expecting it to be 6:30 in the morning, which is the usual time I wake up for school. But instead, the actual time was 10:34 AM.

I'm late! I opened my door and ran out to the living room.

"Mom?" I called.

"In here sweetie." She called back from the kitchen.

She was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper and drinking coffee.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked her. She looked at me like I was crazy or something.

"Clare, I wasn't going to make you go today. I thought that you might've wanted to stay home."

"Well, I want to go. School might be what I need to take my mind off of things." I replied.

"Okay, you go get ready and I'll drive you." She replied back in a tone that said "you're stubborn." I walked back to the bathroom and looked over myself in the mirror. My eye looks like it got about 10 times worse than last night before I went to bed. My shoulders weren't that bad and my arm still had a mark on it.

Hmm. Long sleeves for me today. Now, if I could just find some foundation or something so I can cover up the aftermath of the blow I took to my left eye.

I looked everywhere just to find that I didn't have anything that would work. Maybe my mom has something. I walked out of my room, still dressed in my PJs and went to mom's room to look for the makeup.

I looked around in her makeup bag and then found something. _"Aha!" _I took the foundation back to my bathroom and put it on slowly and carefully. Gosh, I didn't realize how much this was going to hurt!

After I finished putting on the final touches, I went to my dresser to see if I could find something to wear.

The only outfit I could seem to put together was a purple jacket, a navy blue t-shirt, and an old pair of jeans I have. Whatever, this'll do as long as it hides the damage that's already been done. As soon as I threw my outfit on, I grabbed some flip-flops and left my room.

I approached my mom as she was still reading the paper.

"I'm all set." I said in a fake "I'm happy, now let's go" tone.

"Hold on. You and I still need to talk about something before I drop you off at school." Uh oh. She said that in her "motherly" voice.

I sat down in the chair beside her. "Yeah mom?"

"You never got a chance to explain to me what you were doing out last night. Were you really taking a walk?" She questioned.

I thought about what to say for a moment. I could tell her I really was taking a walk… No, I can't lie like I did last night. The only difference is she won't hit me when I tell her. So I guess there's no other way.

"Okay. The truth is I didn't really take a walk. Before I left, I heard you and dad arguing in the other room and I couldn't grin and bear it anymore."

"Go on." She said.

"Well, my friend Eli," I cringed at the mere mention of the word friend and Eli being used in the same sentence. Heck, I'll cringe at the mere _thought _of Eli. "He gave me his address and told me that if I ever needed him, then I'd know where he is. So I went over to his house to hang out for a little while."

"Is that all, Clare?"

There was a certain tone in her voice that implied something else. "Yes mom, that's all. We were JUST hanging out." I quickly added.

Mom sat there analyzing what I'd just told her. "I'll let this slide under the circumstances but just don't let it happen again." She said. Surprisingly, she didn't even sound upset with me.

"Oh don't worry, it won't happen again." I reassured her.

Mom checked the time. "We better get you to school." She said shortly after she realized what the time was.

The car ride seemed to take hours and it was so silent.

Mom finally pulled up to Degrassi and dropped me off.

"Have a good day." She said. "I'll try mom." I replied as I got out of the car and shut the door.

I walked up the steps to Degrassi and paused for a moment. I'd almost completely forgotten about Eli. Oh well. I can honestly say that I'd rather be at school then at my house… Realizing which period it had to be, I thought to myself.

"_Oh joy, time for English."_

**Eli's POV**

I never really noticed how lame this class was without Clare… Minutes are feeling like hours so far. Miss Dawes and her lecture are just background noise to me at this point. I can't pay attention worth shit anyway.

"Elijah, can you tell us the significance of the message in this story?" Miss Dawes questioned. I think she knows I'm not paying attention.

I just sat quietly for a short period of time and it didn't take long for her to figure out that my mind isn't in her lecture, but somewhere else.

"That's what I thought. Pay attention please." She said back to me in a calm voice.

Miss Dawes was writing something up on the board when I notice that Clare entered the class room. She didn't look like herself.

Miss Dawes looked from the chalk board over to Clare. "Ahhh nice of you to join us Miss Edwards." Clare handed her a note. She quickly opened it up and read it. "Open your book to Chapter 12, page 119." She said.

I smiled at Clare as she sat down in her seat. She didn't even bother looking at me.

That made me sort of sad. I mean, I know exactly why she doesn't want to look at me or speak to me. It's because I'm a dumbass and now I'm paying for it.

This sucks! How the hell am I supposed to get her attention if she won't look at me or talk to me?

About half an hour passed by until the bell finally rang.

Clare was the first one out of class. I sort of found that funny, only because that's usually me.

The day went on and it was such a drag. I never thought it would end.

The final bell rang so I rushed to get out of the classroom and out to the parking lot.

I opened up the door to my hearse and got in it. I need to see if Clare's taking her normal route home. I drove for a few minutes but it didn't take long to find her. This is just where I'd expected her to be.

I lowered my speed to keep pace with her. She looked at me and continued walking like I wasn't even there.

I finally got the nerve to say something. "Are you just going to give me the silent treatment forever?"

Clare kept looking ahead and replied "Sure. If that's what it takes."

"Clare, please give me a chance to explain last night to you. Please?" I was begging her at this point. I have never tried this hard for a girl in my life.

She walked like normal and looked like she was actually thinking about it. I stopped the car and to my surprise, she stopped too.

"Get in, Clare. Just give me my chance like I asked. Well… Pretty much begged." I said to her.

She stood there for a moment. And then walked around the front of my hearse, opened the door on the passenger side, got in and sat down.

I looked at her sort of with an "I'm surprised that you're listening to me" expression on my face. "Okay, talk." She said.

At that point, I didn't even think about what I should say. I'm just letting the words flow and hoping I don't screw up again.

"Listen, Blue Eyes. Last night was a HUGE mistake. When you asked me if I had feelings for you, I got nervous. I didn't mean what I said. I told you that I thought that all we were was friends and English partners, right? That's not what I want us to be. I want us to be more than that. It's like my mind was already made up the first time I ever saw you, Clare." Wow. That was easier than I thought it would be.

Clare looked at me and for the first time all day, I saw her smile; a real smile. Her eyes even lit up.

"Clare, will you please disregard my stupidity and give me another chance?" I pleaded that time.

"Eli, I really want to. But your mixed signals and mixed emotions are giving me whiplash. I don't know which side of you to believe. The one I want to believe or the one that can't make up his mind. Can you give me time to think?"

I could wait forever for this girl. I want her to be mine. Right here, right now. The truth is though when girls need time to think, they're serious. So for now, this might be the only thing I can do and my only chance.

"Anything for you Blue Eyes." I told her as I smiled _my_ first real smile today.

Clare smiled and giggled a little. "Thanks, Eli." She said as she got out.

I watched her walk away and I can't help but still feel a little unsatisfied.

There must be something else I can do to win her over.

So far, so good, but still not complete…

**Please review, favorite, go crazy! Tell me how I did. Feel free to share your ideas with me. (: **


	7. A Lover's Confession

**Clare's POV**

As I walked away from Eli I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach. It's like whenever I see his smile or look into his emerald green eyes, I forget why I was mad at him in the first place.

Not even KC had that effect on me.

It's funny how at first I was so upset about KC cheating on me with Jenna, when now that I think about it, it was a blessing in disguise. If it weren't for that happening then I would have never taken an interest in Eli.

I only have them to thank for that now.

I walked up my driveway and then entered my house. I sat my bag down on the kitchen table.

"Mom?" I called. No answer. When I walked up to the fridge to get a drink, I saw a note taped on the door.

It read: _Meeting with divorce attorney. I won't be here when you get home. There's leftover pizza in the fridge. Love you, Mom._

Divorce attorney? She's really going through with this. I don't know what to say about that.

I'm happy that she's doing what she has to do in order to protect us. It also makes me sad in a way.

We'll never be able to be one of those perfect families that you see on TV.

That's a little bit unrealistic, but that's how my family has always been. We've been the perfect Christian family with the two perfect parents and the two perfect daughters.

I guess I'm getting my reality check early in life…

**Eli's POV**

How can I get Clare to give me another chance? I know she said she'd think about it but I don't want her to have to second guess me.

I thought about all of this as I listened to Sum 41. They're one of my favorite bands. The song that's on right now reminds me so much of Clare. Wait a minute!

I signed on to my IM. I think I have an idea… Minutes passed by before I got what I wanted to say all typed up.

As I hit enter, I was sure that this might help. If that doesn't work, than I have a few other tricks up my sleeve.

**eli-gold49 – **I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go. These words are my heart and soul. I hold onto this moment you know. As I'll bleed my heart out to show and I won't let go.

I didn't wait for her reaction, I continued to write more.

**eli-gold49 – **Clare, those are some lyrics from one of my favorite songs. Every time I listen to it I think of you. It describes my feelings for you perfectly when words can't. You mean a lot to me and I don't want to let you go. I refuse to let you go.

**clare-e23 – **Do I really mean that much to you?

**eli-gold49 – **Listen to the song; With Me by Sum 41.

**Clare's POV**

That has to be one of the sweetest things I've heard, well one of the sweetest things I've seen technically. Correction. That has to be _THE_ sweetest thing a guy has said to me.

Even if it was through song lyrics. Oh, he told me to listen to the whole song.

As I'm listening, the first verse automatically caught my attention.

_I don't want this moment to ever end._

_Where everything's nothing without you._

_I'd wait here forever just to, to see you smile._

_Cause it's true, I am nothing without you…_

After listening to that part, I didn't need to listen to any more of the song. It brought tears to my eyes; happy tears. Those are my exact feelings towards Eli.

I went to message Eli back on IM, but it said he was offline.

Sometimes that boy is just so confusing…

**Eli's POV**

I'm not waiting for this any longer. I've waited long enough.

I ran upstairs, grabbed the keys to my hearse and couldn't get out the door fast enough.

I got in, started the car and set off towards Clare's house.

She needs to hear this in person. And when I say what I'm going to, I'm gonna make damn sure that I get it right the first time.

No more hiding the truth. I can't think of any better way to tell her that I… I love her.

It probably seems like I'm completely abusing the word love by saying it so quickly to somebody.

But she's not just somebody.

Clare Edwards is the one for me. I don't give a damn what anybody else would think of this.

As I saw her house in the distance, I sped up.

I stopped and didn't bother turning the car off.

I got out, ran to the door and before I rang the doorbell, I thought for a moment. I need something to give her. Like flowers.

I looked around and saw something perfect; red roses that seemed to be growing in her mom's garden.

I abruptly tore them out of the ground and rang the doorbell.

Oh God I hope her mom doesn't answer the door.

Nope. Clare opened the door. And when she did, I couldn't tell if she was confused or happy to see me.

"Eli, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by and give you something." I told her and then gave her a smile.

I took the roses from behind my back and handed them to a confused Clare.

"I heard you girls just go crazy over a guy who gives you flowers." I teased.

She smiled at me and then said "Wait, are these the roses from my mom's garden?"

"Thanks Eli, you're so sweet. You're welcome Clare, it was nothing." I said in my sarcastic tone.

"Thanks Eli." She said back to me and then giggled.

"Tell me something. What's the occasion?" Clare joked.

I'm not joking around anymore. I looked her straight in the eyes and that sealed the deal for me. I have to tell her now.

"I came here to do one thing, Clare. And I won't leave until it's done right this time. When I first laid eyes on you, I knew what I wanted and I wasn't gonna stop until I got it. I could almost guarantee myself you felt the same way as me. You acted on your feelings first and I got nervous. I wasn't used to falling for someone so hard, so fast. I was nervous that at some point in time, we'd amount to nothing and you wouldn't feel the same way as you once felt about me. But I know better than that now. I'm sure of only one thing in my life right now Blue Eyes, and that's you. You're the girl that I want to be able to call mine. You're the girl that I'd fight for. You're the girl that has all of me. I love everything about you. When I hear your voice, everything else is just noise off to the side. Nothing else matters. All I'm trying to say is that I… I love you, Clare."

There, Eli. That wasn't so hard.

My heart is pounding now.

I waited for her reaction and I saw her eyes start to water.

Oh God, did I say something wrong?

"Clare, I-"

Clare took the collar of my jacket and pulled me closer until her lips met mine. I was taken by surprise. But I'm not complaining. She put her arms around me as I gently grabbed her soft, beautiful face in my hands and started kissing her more and more passionately.

This was the moment I've been waiting for. Now it's finally here.

I felt her fingers gently going through my hair as the kiss heated up.

She finally pulled away after a while and that _really _left me wanting more.

"I love you too." She said as her body was pressed against mine. Those words felt so good to hear coming from her mouth.

I leaned over to kiss her again.

In the midst of the kiss, she pulled away just enough so that our faces were still extremely close.

"My mom's going to be getting home soon. So, I can probably sneak over later if you want." She said.

"Wouldn't pass it up for the world." I barely whispered.

We kissed one last time before we said goodbye.

Eli Goldsworthy, you are one lucky man…

**Please review, favorite, go crazy! Tell me how I did. Feel free to share your ideas with me. (: **


	8. Catching up

**Clare's POV**

I watched as Eli drove away from my house. As soon as I saw that he was gone, I ran back inside and danced around like a fool.

I was so happy I didn't care who saw it! I'm more than happy! I'm ecstatic! I'm on cloud nine and nobody can bring me down!

After all of the mixed messages and fights and Eli begging for second chances, he finally showed me that he deserves one.

I love this boy and I don't care who knows it! Oh my God and I can't believe I did something that _bold _by kissing him like that. The feeling I got when we were kissing was incredible.

God tonight is going to be amazing, although I sort of feel bad for having to sneak around like this.

Well, I'll tell my mom about Eli eventually and like all mother's she'll want to meet him and give him her seal of approval.

I just now realized that I still had the roses Eli gave me in my hand. I found a vase, filled it with water, and put the roses in it.

Now all I have to do is put them in my room. As I was doing that, I heard the sound of my mom walking in.

I left my room to greet her.

"Hi Clare, how was your day?" Mom asked.

I walked up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Well, someone's in a good mood. I take it your day went well?" Mom smiled; probably because she noticed that I'm happy instead of upset like I was this morning.

"Yeah mom. Everything today was perfect." I replied back to her in my _real _happy voice.

5:00. Hmm. I still have time to kill before tonight. Maybe Alli wants to grab a shake with me at The Dot or something. I haven't really hung out with Alli in a while so we've got some major catching up to do.

I definitely can't wait to tell her about Eli.

"Hey mom?" I said.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I was going to ask Alli if she wanted to go by The Dot with me, so is it alright if I go?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. Don't be out too long." She responded.

"Thanks mom. I need to call Alli before I leave though."

"Alright. Have fun."

"Will do. Bye mom." I told her with a smile.

She kissed me on the cheek before I went on the front porch to call Alli.

I dialed her number and it rang a few times before she answered.

"Hey stranger, whatcha up to?" greeted Alli. "I was gonna ask you if you wanted to meet me at The Dot for shakes and catch up with each other?" I replied.

"Sounds good. Meet me there in 10?" asked Alli.

"Alrighty see ya in 10." I said as I hung up the phone.

I started off towards The Dot.

Wow, it seems like it's been forever since Alli and I have actually spoken to each other. She's been busy with trying to be popular and with Drew and I've been busy with stuff at home and Eli. It'll feel good to see Alli again. After all, she's my best friend.

As I approached The Dot, I saw Alli from a distance.

She ran up to me and gave me a huge bear hug.

"Clare!" She greeted me happily

"Alli!" I responded back with the same enthusiasm.

We linked arms as we walked into The Dot.

After we chose our table, we sat down and began talking. "So how are things with you and Drew?" I questioned curiously.

"They're pretty good. We've been sneaking around in my house for a while now." She responded. I smiled and rolled my eyes at that. Sneaking around sure reminded me of something. "The only problem is, I don't know if we're ever gonna be official or not."

I looked at her for a moment. "Alli, you need to make sure he's not just using you for the hook ups."

"I know, I know. He's just so hot though!" Alli replied back. She and I laughed at that. Oh, how I miss hanging out with her.

"Same old Alli." I said.

"How are things with you and Eli?" She smiled and drew a little heart in the air with her fingers as she asked that.

"Oh you know it goes…" I said. "Something might've happened today after school."

Alli looked at me quizzically. "Spill, now!"

"Well… You know how I told you about the first time I asked Eli if he had feelings for me, right? And obviously what his response was to that?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"After school, he followed me halfway to my house and asked me to give him another chance. I told him I'd think about it." I started.

"That's all?" Alli asked.

"Let me finish, Bhandari. I haven't even told you the best part yet." I joked.

"Alright, get on with it Edwards!" She teased back.

I went into detail about all that went on today after school. The IM, the roses, the whole "I love you" part, and the kiss.

She squealed as soon as I told her the last 2 parts of the story.

After that, we talked some more. I even told her about the night before with my dad; every little detail.

So far, she's the only person I've told. She promised me that she'd be there for me no matter what and I could stay with her if things got worse with my parents or if he hurts me again.

Mom says she's going to try and file a lawsuit against him for it. As if the divorce wasn't bad enough…

"So… I'm sneaking over to Eli's tonight to get some time with him." I said.

Ally grinned at me mischievously. "You've been busy with having Eli for an English partner and now you're getting _busy _with him tonight?"

"That's not what I meant, Alli!" I quickly told her. "We just need some time together, that's all."

"I know what you mean Clare. I was only kidding." She reassured me.

I looked down at my watch. 9:00. I better be on my way back home so I can "go to bed", wait until my mom goes to sleep, and then get ready for a fantastic night tonight.

Alli and I said goodbye and made a promise to each other that we'd hang out more often and have a girl's night this Saturday.

"You kids have fun tonight!" Alli called as she walked away.

I shook my head and laughed at that as I headed back home.

Nothing is going to ruin this night.

**Please review, favorite, go crazy! Tell me how I did. Feel free to share your ideas with me. (: **


	9. 20 Questions

**Clare's POV**

I entered my house full of excitement, anticipating everything that could possibly happen later.

I'm still curious as to what happened when my mom met with the divorce attorney today though.

Mom wasn't in the kitchen or sitting on the couch watching TV, so that means she must be in her room.

Her bedroom door was open and she was lying in bed staring at the walls.

I knocked lightly on her door.

"Hey sweetie, how was The Dot with Alli?" She asked.

"It was great. We made plans for a girl's night on Saturday." I responded happily.

"Well I'm glad to see you and Alli are spending more time together."

"So am I. It felt good to just hang out with her like old times." I admitted.

I went in and sat on my mom's bed.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" I questioned.

"Sure honey, what is it?"

My voice was a little shaky. "What happened with the divorce attorney today?"

This subject was obviously a little touchy for her. "He gave me the legal papers. The only thing for your father and me to do is sign them." She put one hand on my leg.

"Your dad and I are still discussing whether we're going through with this or not. He asked me to give him another chance so he can prove himself to me; prove himself to us." I could not believe what she just told me.

"But mom he hurt me! And then he basically blamed my sneaking out on you!" I protested.

"He was drunk, Clare. It was bad judgment. Do you think if he was sober that he would ever lay a hand on you?" She countered.

I pushed her hand off my leg and got up. I started walking towards the door.

Before I left her room, I stopped in the doorway and said something.

"When you have to cover up a black eye with makeup in front of a mirror every morning, then we'll talk." That didn't sound as harsh in my head.

"Clare-" I cut her off.

"I'm going to bed, good night." I said as I closed her door.

That was a lie. I'm going into my room to get ready so I can sneak out and see Eli.

Ironic how I told her this wouldn't happen again.

I examined the outfit I was wearing and decided that what I have on won't do. I began rummaging through my closet to see if there was anything else I might want to wear.

As I was searching through my clothes and some of Darcy's old clothes, I found the perfect dress.

An orchid halter-top dress that went a little bit above the knees. Definitely belonged to Darcy.

I slipped the dress on and it fit like a glove. It fits well but the important question is does it look good?

Walking into the bathroom, my own reflection startled me. I don't even look like myself. And, I kind of like it.

Bold, sexy. I hope not too sexy…

I can't believe me, Saint Clare, is putting herself out there _this_ much for a guy.

Eli's not just a guy. He's the perfect guy.

Now for shoes and makeup; then I'm out of here.

Shoes… Hmm let's see. I'll keep it simple. Silver flats.

I only wore those on special occasions. Oh well, if I wore high heels I probably would've felt like a hooker.

Shoes… Check.

I put on a little bit of eyeliner, mascara, and a light touch of eyeshadow.

Makeup… Check.

I looked in the mirror one last time and messed with my hair a little.

Then, peeked outside my door to see if my mom's bedroom light was on. Nope. So far, so good.

I grabbed my key, my jacket, and my cell phone and out the door I went.

I cannot wait to see the look on Eli's face when I get to his house…

**Eli's POV**

Its 10:30 PM. Clare should be on her way over right now. I've never been so excited just to hang out with a girl.

What am I saying? Clare's not just any girl. Clare is the most amazing girl I've ever known.

What if I say the wrong thing or send her the wrong message?

_Shit Goldsworthy, don't get nervous now. Just be yourself like you always are around her. I'm sure everything will be fine._

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my doorbell ringing.

That must be Clare. I walked up the stairs expecting to see the same Clare I see every day.

When I opened the door it definitely wasn't the same Clare. She looks gorgeous… Not that she doesn't every day but she looks even more gorgeous right now.

"A little over-dressed just to be hanging out, aren't we?" I teased.

"Oh shut up. You know you love it." She smiled and teased back.

I felt pretty speechless. "Of course I do." Was all that managed to come out of my mouth. Clare gave me a look. "No need to be sarcastic. I know it's a little overdone, but-"

I grabbed her by her waist to pull her closer to me, spun her around so now we were both inside, kicked the door shut, and looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm dead serious. I do love it. You look beautiful, Clare." Damn, I could not have done that any better.

Clare's cheeks turned a bright red. "Thanks." She said with a smile.

She's getting flustered. I find that pretty cute.

"Well are we gonna stand up here all night or would you rather take me to your room?" Clare asked.

I raised my eyebrow and gave her a mischievous smile. "Oh, I see what you're getting at here, Blue Eyes." She took my hand and giggled as we walked downstairs and entered my room.

This seems like a different Clare inside and out.

I sat down on my bed and Clare sat down in my lap and put her arms around my neck. When she did this, I noticed something.

There was a red mark on her forearm.

I gently removed her arm from around my neck so I could get a closer look at it.

"What happened to your arm?" I questioned sounding concerned. Maybe I should be.

Clare hesitated for a moment. "It's… It's nothing to worry about Eli." She reassured me.

I hope it's nothing. Now I can't help but worry a little.

No. No there's nothing to worry about. If Clare told me that it's nothing, then it's nothing.

"Okay." I said as I brushed her hair out of her face. "You know if it was something you can tell me, right?"

"Of course I know that. It's really nothing. But thank you. That means a lot to me." She said.

For some reason, I'm still not buying this…

**Clare's POV**

Crap. I didn't think Eli would notice my arm.

I feel like a bad girlfriend for lying to him…

Wait a minute; I don't even know if we're like… Together together.

_Now would be a good time to ask, Clare._

"So… Are we like…? A couple?" I nervously questioned. To top it all off, I blushed again.

Eli put a finger to his chin as if he were thinking. "Hmm. I'll get back to you on that." He said sarcastically and then gave me his favorite crooked smile.

I got out of his lap. "Well I guess I'll be going then." I said teasingly.

Eli immediately got up and grabbed my arm as if I was really about to leave. He pulled me closer to him and rested his forehead on mine. Then he whispered "Why would I want my girlfriend to leave me?"

I couldn't gather any coherent thoughts. I wrapped my arms around him and whispered back "Girlfriend, huh?"

He grinned. "Mhmm. I love you."

"I love you too." I said as I felt his breath on my skin.

**Eli's POV**

I looked into her eyes and then slowly inched forward, pressing my lips against hers. Whenever we kiss, it feels like magic.

I retreated and we climbed in my bed. I opened my arms and instantly Clare was in them. I kissed the top of her forehead and got up again.

"Why don't I put a movie on?" I suggested.

"Sounds good." Clare agreed. "I'll go upstairs and see what I can find." I responded.

"Hurry back." There was a suggestive tone in Clare's voice.

I chuckled. "And have you take advantage of me?"

Clare rolled her eyes and grinned. "Just pick a movie, Goldsworthy. Oh and uh, don't flatter yourself."

"Oooh feisty." I shook my head and smiled, then went upstairs to get a movie.

I picked the first thing I saw. Looks like we're watching Halloween.

I returned to my room and put the DVD in.

"Halloween?" Clare looked at me quizzically.

I smirked. "Were you expecting Twilight?" I questioned as I laid back down.

"Maybe I was!" she giggled.

Soon enough, Clare was back in my arms. We watched the movie for a little while and then grew tired of it.

"Wanna play a game?" She asked.

"What kind of game?" I raised an eyebrow curiously and looked down at her.

"20 questions." Replied Clare.

I agreed after realizing how little we really knew about each other.

"Alright. You first Blue Eyes." I said.

"Hmm... Favorite color?" She asked.

"Original." I said messing with her. "Blue." I added.

Clare laughed a little.

"You thought I was going to say black, didn't you?" I questioned pretending to be offended.

"Yes." She giggled. "Your turn."

"Same question." I said.

Clare looked up at my eyes. "Green." She quickly said.

I glanced down at her and smiled.

"Favorite flavor of ice cream?" asked Clare.

"Chocolate-chip cookie dough." I replied.

"Hey, mine too!" she exclaimed. I reached my hand up and she high-fived it, not letting go and intertwining her fingers in mine.

I caught a glimpse of the ring on Clare's finger. It said something on it. It read: _Pure hearts wait_ in some fancy cursive writing.

That had me wondering something. "Can I ask you a serious question, Blue Eyes?" I asked.

"Mhmm." Clare replied while tracing circles around my chest with her free hand.

"Since you and your family are Christians, are you saving yourself until marriage to make them happy or because you truly believe its right?"

"I honestly don't know. That's what I've been raised to believe my whole life. But nowadays, I think it's one of those things that's easier said than done, you know?" she admitted.

I nodded in understanding.

"Am I a bad person for thinking that?" Clare suddenly asked and looked at me. Her eyes were full of confusion.

I looked back at her. "You could never be a bad person for thinking that."

"But what if I go too far one day? I'm not talking about getting pressured. I'm talking about making that mistake on my own; wanting it." She said.

"Clare, thinking for yourself isn't a mistake. The only way it could possibly be a mistake is if you don't think its right." I told her.

She sat there for a moment taking in what I just said.

"Wow, Eli. I never really thought of it that way."

"There's more than one way to think, Blue Eyes. You can either do what others tell you is right or what _you _think is right." I said smiling at her.

"I would never make you do anything that you weren't ready for, Clare. You mean the world to me and I don't wanna lose you."

"I love you, Eli." Clare replied almost instantly and then gave me a quick kiss.

She makes me the happiest guy alive. "I love you too." I replied.

Clare let her head rest on my shoulder and then sat up staring into my eyes.

I began staring into her eyes as well, getting more lost in them by the minute.

Wait, what's that weird mark by the corner of her left eye?

I looked closer and it was purple.

Is that a bruise?

"Clare, remember earlier when I told you if there was anything going on that you could tell me?"

She looked at me like she knew something that I didn't.

"I remember." She sheepishly said.

"Did somebody hurt you, Clare? There's a bruise by your left eye." I asked growing more concerned.

There's pain in her eyes. I can tell.

I have a feeling I'm not going to like her response…

**Sorry this chapter isn't my best work. BUT PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! (: **


	10. In Your Arms I'd Like to Stay

**Clare's POV**

There aren't any easy ways to tell Eli what my dad did to me and the fact that my mom is giving him a second chance.

It's so difficult because I'm used to keeping things bottled up inside. I've never needed anyone to help me through these types of problems because I usually try and deal on my own.

I'm afraid once I open up to somebody, that person won't want to be my 'shoulder to cry on' at all. I'm afraid I'll just scare them away with my problems.

"The first time I snuck over a few days ago, do you remember me telling you about my parents' taking a break?" I asked surprisingly calm.

"Yes." Eli responded, nodding his head for me to continue.

"Something happened after I left that night; something happened with my dad. I don't think I told you this, but he was staying at a motel until things cooled down between him and my mom. So when I got to my street, I noticed that his car was parked in the driveway. I thought he forgot something when he went back to the motel and I knew at the sight of his car that I was completely busted. But I didn't really think much of it since, well… You know what happened with us. I walked in the door and of course, they looked pissed off. My mom asked me to explain myself and before I could even start, my dad yanked me over to his side and screamed at me to tell the truth."

"What did you tell him?" questioned Eli as he interlaced his fingers with mine.

"I told him I was taking a walk. He knew I was lying and then he..." The words failed to come out of my mouth. I could feel the tears coming on.

"He hit me. My mom yelled at him and he told her she "wasn't being the mother she was supposed to be" and blamed everything on her. I couldn't stand it anymore. So I told him that he was the one who left us and what he's best at is running away from his problems… He hit me again and pushed me. I stumbled over a bottle of vodka he was drinking when he came to the house. When I reached for it to see what it was at the time, he took it from under me and threw it at the wall…"

At that point, the tears were pouring out like rain. I buried my face in my hands.

Eli sat there silently and I awaited his reaction.

**Eli's POV**

A million thoughts were running through my mind at once.

I just wanted to get up and punch something; beat it in until my hand breaks.

I wouldn't give a shit. I got up and started pacing. That usually helps a little bit when I'm upset.

"Clare, why didn't you tell me all this before?" when I asked her this, there was no hiding the rage in my voice.

"I… I didn't know how to. I didn't want to annoy you with my problems." Clare said crying a little more now.

I toned it down and went back to her side. I touched her cheek gently before turning her head so she was looking at me. I wiped the tears from her eyes with my thumb.

"That would never happen. I promise. You can _always _talk to me and I'll be there for you without a second thought." I told her soothingly.

"Thanks Eli." Clare said. She even smiled a little and then I pulled her closer and hugged her.

"I wish things would always be like this." She said after a few minutes.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Me being in your arms; that's when I feel the safest." Clare said softly.

I looked at her for a moment. "I'll always protect you." I whispered.

Clare stared at me with sad eyes. "There's only one thing you can't protect me from."

"What do you mean?" I question.

"My dad. Mom's giving him a second chance…"

"I don't understand. Why?" This began to frustrate me.

"She told me he never would have done that if he was sober. But what's gonna happen next time he decides to go drink his problems away? Mom said that herself right after he left. She told me she didn't want to stick around to find out and now she's giving him another chance!" There was hurt and anger in Clare's voice.

I flinched at the thought of Clare getting abused by her father again. If it did happen again, what if it was worse?

This all struck me hard. I know how she feels; from personal experience.

I wouldn't wish it on anybody _especially _the girl I love.

"I know how that goes…" I finally said.

Clare had a confused expression on her face.

"2 years ago, my mom would come home wasted and beat the living hell out of me. It went on for about a week before I could finally tell my dad. She did jail time and proved she's changed. She's also a recovered alcoholic. It's just an unpredictable thing because she could go back to her old ways at any time."

"Blue Eyes, whatever you do, promise me that if it happens again you'll tell me? I… I don't want you to have to go through what I did." My voice cracked and I think I actually felt myself tear up.

_You're supposed to be helping her, not breaking down in front of her! What girl wants a guy that does that?_

"Eli… I had no idea… I- I'm so sorry…" she said.

"The past is the past right? But please, please tell me if it ever happens again. I swear to God..."

Clare kissed my forehead and then my lips. "I will, I promise." She whispered.

She rested her forehead on mine as we sat in silence.

"I love you so much." managed to escape my lips.

"I love you too. Thank you." Clare said in a sweet voice.

"For?" I whisper, our faces almost touching.

"Everything. Tonight, and letting me know that you'll always be here to protect me. I've never had someone who was willing to do that for me." she said as a smile came across her face.

"Anything for you, Clare." I smiled and then pulled her closer as her lips collided with mine.

**Clare's POV**

I always love kissing Eli. The part I hate is when one of us pulls away.

The only reason I did this time is because I knew I should be going home right about now seeing as its 3:21 in the morning.

"I hate to cut this short, but I think I better start walking home." I said barely whispering.

"Let me drive you, Clare." Eli offered.

I agreed and told him to drop me off at the end of my street so we wouldn't look suspicious. Most of the ride was silent but I didn't mind. It gave me a chance to think about tonight.

We soon arrived on my street and Eli and I kissed goodbye.

"I love you, Eli; so much." I told him sincerely.

"I love you too, Blue Eyes." He replied with my favorite crooked, but attractive smile.

Before I got out of Morty, Eli pulled me back for one last kiss.

As I watched him drive off, butterflies were still filling my stomach.

I ran the rest of the way back to my house but made sure to tone down the excitement before entering.

I entered with no problems whatsoever and then quietly walked back to my room.

Being careless, I put on the same PJs I had on the night before and flopped onto my bed feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, favorites, etc. It means a lot to me. When I wrote my first 3 chapters or so, I didn't think you all would like the story so much and I didn't think it would grow on me that much either! It's your guys' reviews that keep me going and inspire me to write more.**

**So PLEASE REVIEW. :)**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANK YOU:)**


	11. The Long Day Ahead

**Clare's POV**

Waking up the next morning surprisingly wasn't a hassle. Although I came home at almost 4 AM last night and got less than 2 hours of sleep, I got up perfectly fine.

This was probably due to the fact that I can say I'm truly happy. Almost everything was going great. Alli and I are having our girl's night tomorrow and things seem to be working out well with Eli.

I'm looking forward to people's reactions at school seeing me and Eli together; as a couple. Last night, despite us getting emotional with each other, was actually perfect.

It reassured me that this relationship can work and that not every guy will turn out like KC.

Getting ready for school took me twice as long today. I wanted to make sure I looked good when I saw Eli, even if it was only school.

I picked out one of my favorite outfits.

Violet button up blouse, a cute jean skirt, and black strappy sandals.

Glancing at myself in the bathroom mirror, I thought to myself.

_I'm beginning to be more and more like Alli._

I laughed at the thought because now I knew why Alli did all this every morning just to look extra good.

As I opened the door to leave my room, I grabbed my bag.

Walking into the kitchen, I snagged an apple for breakfast since I wanted to get to school.

That sounded a bit odd. I liked school most of the time, just never enough to want to leave this badly.

My mom was already in the car waiting for me. I got in the car thinking this would be a normal drive to school like any other day.

Things were silent at first when we were backing out of the driveway, so I switched on the radio. Thank God for radios.

One of my favorite songs came on; Shut Up & Kiss Me by Orianthi.

I smiled, because I could practically smell the irony.

I sang quietly with one of my favorite parts.

_On paper we're a disaster._

_And I'm driving you crazy, it's my little game._

_I push you and you push back. _

_Two opposites so alike that,_

_Every day's a rollercoaster-_

_Ha. Yeah. That sounds about right_, I thought grinning.

The music stopped and I turned to see that my mom had shut the radio off as we pulled up to Degrassi.

"Listen, Clare, about last night I need to tell you something." Said mom calmly.

I grimaced at the thought of our conversation about dad.

Like I said, _almost _everything was going great.

"Yeah?" I responded looking at her.

"Your father's moving back in today. All I ask of you is that you give him a second chance?" She gave me a pleading look.

I just want to see my mom happy again. So I guess it wouldn't hurt giving dad a second chance…

"Okay. I will." I said to my mom.

"Thank you sweetie." Mom replied and then squeezed my hand.

"Have a good day." She called as I walked up and greeted Alli.

She smiled at me weirdly before she asked "So, how was your night with Eli?"

She had dirty thoughts written all over the expression on her face.

"Is that all you ever think about?" I said jokingly as we sat down on the steps by the entrance to Degrassi.

"No but I'm curious." Alli replied still smiling.

"We talked and watched a movie and some other things…"

"Is that code for 'we had a hot make out session in his room'?" she teased.

I looked at Alli and that pretty much gave the answer away because soon enough she was practically jumping up and down.

"Oh my gosh I knew it! So tell me, was he good?"

I bit my lip and then smiled at her. "Yes!" I squealed.

Alli squealed even louder than me.

"I was provoking a lot of it though." I told her.

Alli gave me a surprised look. "You?"

"Yes me. Let's just say Saint Clare wasn't so… Saintly last night." I grinned.

"Ooooh aren't we daring?" Alli teased.

"I'm serious, Alli. That's not usually me. I don't know what's happening."

"Clare, it's not unusual to make out or _make moves _on your boyfriend." She replied.

Maybe Alli is right. This is all part of being a teenager. Don't get me wrong, I'm not signing a contract for Teen Mom any time soon but this is natural.

Alli and I walked into school and went to our lockers.

"I told Eli about my dad." I said, changing the subject.

She closed her locker and then turned to me.

"What happened?" she questioned.

"Well he-" Alli swiftly started walking away.

"What are you doing?" I called after her.

"Text me later!" she waved her hand and called back, still heading in the other direction.

Someone came up from behind me putting their hands over my eyes. I turned around and came face to face with Eli.

Ahhh, smart girl for leaving.

"Morning, beautiful." He grinned at me.

My stomach did a back flip as soon as I saw him.

"Well good morning to you too." I replied, a smile tugging at my lips.

He gave me a quick peck on the cheek before I closed my locker.

"Walk me to class?" I asked.

Eli put his arm around me.

"Sure thing, Blue Eyes."

As we walked down the hallway to math, my first period, people reacted exactly how I thought they would; stares and whispers.

I didn't mind much and Eli didn't seem to mind either.

When we arrived to my first class, a simple kiss goodbye turned into more than that. It was pretty much a full blown make-out session.

Well, can you blame us? We wouldn't get to see each other until lunch and then we had to wait all the way until last period, which is English.

I heard an "ahem" come from behind us when we were still kissing. I jumped and what made it even worse was the fact that Coach Armstrong, my math teacher was standing behind us with the door wide open. Everyone in class was bursting into fits of giggling.

"Care to join us Clare?" He said with an irritated expression on his face and the tone of his voice was about the same.

"See you later." Eli smirked as he walked to the class he was supposed to be in. I think he got a small kick out of that.

My cheeks reddened as I trudged into class. I could still hear everyone's giggles.

My entire math class had just seen me making out with my boyfriend in the hallway! Not exactly the best way to start off your morning.

_Dear lord, this is gonna be a __**long **__day. _

* * *

**REVIEW? Please and thank you. :) Sorry this chapter is a little bit shorter than my others but I'll update soon.**

**Love you guys. (:**


	12. Shaken

**Eli's POV**

When I got to the MI Lab I could not wipe the smile off my face.

I walked in casually and took my seat like I would on any other day.

Ms. Oh turned around and gave me one of those "what's your excuse?" looks.

I couldn't help but find that even more hilarious.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, I'm sure you have a good reason for being late for class this morning. Care to share?" Ms. Oh questioned, obviously annoyed.

"Actually, I was kissing my girlfriend goodbye after I walked her to class." I announced proudly.

Low whispers and giggles erupted from the whole class.

Ms. Oh looked at me, rolled her eyes, and then I could have sworn I saw her smile a little bit.

"Okay class, pay attention up here." Amazing. I didn't even get so much as a warning.

The rest of the day pretty much flew by.

Clare and I spent lunch together. Her eccentric friend Alli wasn't there today. Apparently she was eating lunch with some guy named Drew and all of his football buddies.

We also spent the whole 51 minutes in English passing notes. It was silent reading today, so hence passing the notes.

When the bell finally rang, I was glad that school was over.

I was happier than usual when school got out because that meant I got to spend some alone time with my girlfriend.

I was already out of class waiting by the door. As Clare walked out, I surprised her by grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close to me.

"Miss me?" I questioned with a smirk while I let my head rest on her shoulder.

"Why would I?" Clare asked with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Ouch, that was heartless, Blue Eyes." I said pretending to be hurt.

Clare turned around and pulled my face to hers. Damn. Clare's a hell of a kisser but that one in particular sent sparks of electricity up my arms. Had to be the best one all day.

"Does that answer your question?" she whispered after our lips parted.

"Mhmm." Was all I said so I could pull her into another kiss.

Before I could do that, we heard the sound of something being slammed against a locker; hard.

We went to check it out only to see Fitz about to nail Adam in the face.

I ran over there, grabbed his fist and threw it back.

"What the hell is your problem?" I yelled angrily.

"That freak deserves what's coming to him! And if you don't step aside, so will you!" Fitz threatened.

I could see the hate and pleasure in his eyes. Hatred towards Adam for God knows what. And pleasure in knowing he's hurting him; inside and out.

"I'm trembling with fear." I say sarcastically.

"You better watch yourself Doctor Doom." Fitz warned.

He pushed past me with his shoulder and then began walking in the opposite direction, while wearing his sadistic smile all too well.

Adam got up and turned to me.

"Thanks dude." He said still shaken up.

"No problem. Assholes like Fitz will get what's coming to them." I said mocking part of what Fitz had said to threaten me.

"It'd be a miracle if that ever happened." Adam grimaced.

Clare came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, thanks again man. I'd better go." Wow. Fitz really knows how to scare the living shit out of someone. I watched with sad eyes as Adam walked out the doors to Degrassi.

"Poor Adam." Clare said.

"What could Adam have ever done to deserve that?" I questioned in disbelief.

I didn't give Clare time to answer, 'cause by then I was already speaking again.

"Fitz needs to pay for that." I declared, still extremely angry.

"No! Even if you do something to get Fitz back, it'll go back and forth and things will get worse for Adam." Clare protested.

I hate to say it, but she's right. Making things worse for Adam is the last thing I want to do. Who knows what Fitz will try next? And who knows how bad it could get? I don't want to sit around and watch him bully Adam or anyone else but I know I'd make things worse.

"You're right." I told her.

She turned me around and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Eli. Promise me you won't do anything stupid?" There was worry and fear in her eyes.

"I promise." I said defeated.

Clare grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

Her smile is contagious because soon I found myself smiling too. She didn't even have to say anything to get a smile out of me. That's one of the many things I love about Clare.

"I already know you'd love to, but wanna give me a ride home?" She teased.

"Why would I?" I teased back, quoting what Clare said earlier.

She playfully pushed me and then I put my arm around her.

We walked out of the school and Clare suddenly stopped.

She was looking at something and then frowned.

"Looks like I won't be needing that ride."

I gave her a confused look and then saw an unfamiliar car parked in front of the school.

"That's my dad's car." Clare said blankly. "I guess he's here to pick me up."

"Why would your dad be here to pick you up?" I was confused.

"I'll explain later… I love you." She replied.

"I love you too, Blue Eyes." I gave her a long hug and a quick peck on the lips in case her dad was watching.

Clare got in the car and it drove in the direction of her house.

_So much for alone time, _I thought as I walked towards Morty.

* * *

**I'm so evil! Sorry for the cliff hanger. xD I've been sort of busy lately so I'm sorry that my chapters are falling short. I'll update ASAP and try to make it as long as I possibly can. xD Thank you all for your reviews. They encourage me to keep writing. **

**I love you guys! **

**[[[please review:]]]**


	13. Sweet Dreams and Sleepovers Pt 1

**Clare's POV**

When I got in my dad's car, you could almost cut the tension with a knife. I'd never felt this awkward around anyone in my family, _ever._

The first minute or so of the ride was silent until dad finally said something.

"So how's school going?" Oh God. He's trying to make awkward, unnecessary conversation.

"Uh, school's fine… Same as it's always been." I replied with no effort of trying to talk.

I think he can tell that I wasn't really in the mood to talk to him let alone see his face.

"Look, Clare, I don't want what happened to have a permanent effect on our relationship. Your mother wanted me to come pick you up so we could sort things out."

Dad's taking the longer way home so we can talk… Fantastic.

My mind flashed back to the image of him hitting me. My blood began boiling with hurt and anger.

"What happened? You mean you stumbling in the house drunk, blaming mom for _your _mistakes, oh and let's not forget you hitting me, pushing me and _THEN _hitting me a second time."

This is the most I can ever remember myself being _this _heated.

"Mistake… Exactly Clare, I made a mistake and blamed everyone but myself. I'm sorry! You know I would never intentionally want to hurt you. I know I can't take it back and that's what's killing me the most. I want your forgiveness. I promise you that it won't happen again." He said this with tears in his eyes.

That's the first time I've seen him on the brink of crying.

"Do you know what mom went through? Do you know what I had to go through just to cover up _your _damage?" I nearly shouted.

By this time we'd already pulled up in the driveway.

Dad put a hand to his forehead, glancing down at the floorboard; probably because he can't even look me in the eyes and give his apology. What a man…

"Words can't explain the guilt I feel. I was so happy when your mother agreed to give me a second chance. I just want one with you too." He was looking at me this time with eyes that were pleading.

"Okay." Was the only word that came from my mouth.

"Thank you, Clare." He said silently and then patted me on the knee before getting out of the car.

When dad was inside, I stayed in the car thinking for a while.

_I forgive, but I don't forget._

I got up, went inside, and headed straight for my room. I did this out of habit since I was so used to my parents fighting every time I would walk through the door.

I plopped down on my bed and then flipped on the TV.

Watching the TV, my eyelids got heavier and heavier as I drifted to sleep.

_I found myself in Eli's room, lying in his bed._

_I turned myself over, letting my hand hold my head up as I gazed into Eli's beautiful emerald green eyes._

_His did the same._

"_I love you, Clare." He simply said. _

"_I love you too, Eli. I always will." _

_Before I knew it, I threw myself on top of him, straddling his hips with my legs._

_I leaned into him more and his lips claimed mine instantly. _

_As the kiss grew deeper, his tongue brushed across my bottom lip and I allowed him entrance._

_I let him lead since I was new at this. _

_A low moan escaped my lips and then Eli rolled on top of me._

_He moved his lips to my collar-bone and then slowly back up to mine._

_I tugged at his shirt before he pulled it off._

_His lips were demanding as they found mine again. _

My head shot up.

I looked over at my clock and the time was 6:12

Was that whole thing only a dream?

Holy crap, what is happening to me?

Before I could take my thinking any further, mom called me down to dinner.

I slowly walked downstairs and couldn't help but feeling a little strange.

This is the first time that all 3 of us have had dinner together in weeks.

You'd think I would be a little happier but the only thing I feel right now is disbelief.

I've been waiting for us to be together again as a family for a while now, but I can't look at my dad the same anymore.

I sat down at the table and listened to my parents conversing like old times.

My dad soon focused his attention on me.

"So, who was that boy you walked out of Degrassi with?" He questioned.

Oh crap.

"His name's Eli. And he's my English partner."

Mom chimed in.

"Are you sure he's _only_ your English partner? From what your father told me, you two are more than that."

This is embarrassing. No, scratch that. Try MORTIFYING. This isn't exactly the way I planned on telling my mom about Eli. And what tops that is my dad seeing me and Eli kiss when he came to pick me up.

Thank God it was only a little peck on the lips.

"Eli's my… Umm… Boyfriend." When the words finally came, I expected my mom to flip out.

"When do we get to meet this Eli?" mom questioned seriously.

I thought for a moment. Tomorrow Alli's staying the night and Sunday Alli and I are going shopping. Monday I don't think anything is happening after school.

"Monday after school?" I asked.

Dad spoke this time.

"Sounds like a plan. I can't wait to meet him." He smiled and then went back to his conversation with mom.

_I'm sure Eli's dying to meet you too_, I thought to myself.

I finished dinner and then went back up to my room.

I checked my phone and had a text from Alli.

It read: _Call me!_

Before I had the chance to call her, my phone started vibrating and Alli's picture came up.

"Hello?"

"What happened when you told Eli about your dad?"

Good to see Alli's as curious as ever.

"You would already know if you didn't run off this morning when I tried to tell you!" I laughed.

"Well, I thought I'd leave you alone with Eli." We were both laughing now because I knew the exact expression she probably had on her face; suggestive as usual.

I told her about how Eli noticed the mark on my arm and then my eye. And then I told her about his reaction and how he went all 'protective boyfriend'. The only thing I didn't tell her about was the secret Eli had told me.

I couldn't say anything about it. I'd never betray one of his secrets because I knew he'd never betray any of mine. He trusted me and I trusted him.

Alli and I stayed on the phone for about 3 hours just talking about our lives and joking around like we used to.

It's been forever since we've done that.

"Drew just texted me and asked me to come over to his place!" Alli squealed through the phone.

I rolled my eyes. "You kids have fun!" quoting what she said to me the night I went over to Eli's.

"Oh don't worry, we will! Can't wait for tomorrow, Clare! Bye!" She said and then hung up.

I chuckled to myself as I got up and put some PJs on.

_Some things never change with that girl. _

I found a cherry red cami that fit a little snug on me and some plain baby blue shorts.

Wow, these are shorter then I remember.

Being too lazy to take my makeup off, I got back in bed, and slid under the covers.

As I turned the television on, my mom came in.

She sat on the edge of my bed.

"Thank you for giving your father a second chance. This means a lot to me, sweetie." She smiled her first real smile in a week.

"You're welcome." I smiled back at her.

"We're heading to bed. Both of us have to leave early in the morning for work, so we won't be here when you wake up. Is Alli still staying the night tomorrow?"

I nodded.

"Get some good sleep mom; I'll see you when you get home tomorrow."

She kissed my forehead.

"Good night sweetie."

Mom turned the light off before she left my room.

I flipped through all of the movie channels and noticed that Twilight was on.

Of course I began watching it.

Before I put my phone on the charger, I saw that the time was 10:45.

I lay in bed watching Twilight and then I heard something tap on my window.

I shrugged it off thinking nothing of it.

_Tap! _There it goes again.

What the heck could it possibly be?

I got up to look out the window and saw no other than Eli.

I opened up the window.

"What are you doing here?" I asked loud enough to where he could hear me and quiet enough to where my parents couldn't.

Even in the dead of night I noticed his smirk. "We never got our alone time after school. Therefore, you owe me."

I giggled and then smiled down at him.

"Do I have to stand out here all night or are you gonna let me in?" There's that smirk again.

It looks good on Eli though…

I arched my eyebrow.

"You do realize this is the _second _story, don't you?"

He eyed the tree next to my window.

"I realize this, but I have my ways."

Eli made his way up the tree and then quietly entered my bedroom through the window.

"What if my parents hear you?" I questioned nervously.

Eli went over and collapsed on my bed.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to be _really _quiet." He said, while making his voice a whisper and giving me his crooked smile.

An idea rushed through my mind.

I climbed onto the bed and laid next to Eli.

"Hey, do you wanna stay the night? My parents have to leave early for work tomorrow morning."

Eli raised his eyebrows at me.

"Asking a boy to stay the night, what would Jesus say, Saint Clare?"

I smacked his shoulder and he chuckled.

"Of course I do. You still owe me, remember?"

All I could do is smile at that.

_Clare, Clare, Clare. What has gotten into you?_

* * *

**Hey my amazing readers! So, this is the first time in like 2 or 3 days that I've updated. Sorry for the wait, but I hope this chapter is worth it!**

**Love you alllllll! (:**

**[[[pleaseeee review:]]]**


	14. Sweet Dreams and Sleepovers Pt 2

**Eli's POV**

I never thought that I would be spending the night with Clare Edwards. Hell, I never thought that _she _would be the one asking me to stay the night. I could get used to this.

"I don't think my parents will check on me before they leave. They're probably gonna be in too much of a hurry." It sounded like she was trying to convince herself of this.

"Them walking in on me in their daughter's bed probably isn't the best first impression." I joked.

Clare giggled and then had a serious and nervous look painted on her face.

"Speaking of first impressions," She began, "My parents want to um… Meet you Monday after school. As in you come to dinner with us."

"So you told them about us?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Not exactly. When my dad came to pick me up at Degrassi, he saw us kiss before I left." She said as her cheeks turned red.

Funny how I can tell she's blushing even when the only light is coming from the TV.

Clare suddenly scoffed at something.

I looked down at her quizzically, quirking an eyebrow.

"My dad actually sounds excited to meet you, as if he's trying to say that he cares. That whole time I was thinking about how you would just be dying with anticipation to meet him." She rolled her eyes.

I grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll just turn on the Eli Goldsworthy charm." I teased trying to lighten the mood.

Clare giggled at this. "What charm?"

I removed a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Slowly, I inched my face closer to hers.

Every second I could feel our breath mixing until our lips met. The kiss was short, but lasting.

Soon, I pulled away just enough to where our lips were still very close, teasing her.

"Oh, that charm." Clare whispered while a smile never left her face.

I felt a smile tugging at my lips as well. I leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Don't doubt me, Blue Eyes." I whispered with a smirk on my face.

Clare hit my arm playfully.

"That's not charm anymore, that's being a tease." She said while laughing.

I chuckled and held my hands up, feigning innocence.

The rest of the time we pretty much just talked like usual and watched another movie. Clare picked Twilight; can't say I'm surprised there.

We were watching the scene where Edward, Bella, and his family were playing baseball and the psychic (I think her name was Alice?) saw the enemy clan coming.

Clare's head was resting on my chest. I nudged her arm gently.

"How can you watch this junk?" I joked.

She didn't reply.

I glanced down at her and noticed that she'd fallen asleep.

Clare looked so innocent when she was sleeping; maybe even cute or adorable.

_Did I really just use the word "adorable"?_

I grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"Night, Blue Eyes." I whispered and then softly kissed her forehead.

Soon enough, I found myself drifting off to sleep with Clare in my arms.

* * *

**A/N: Helllooo my lovely readers. [: I apologize for not updating in a while. School is starting this Thursday for me (imma freshman, WOOT!:) And my mom and I are taking my dad to the airport Wednesday… So I've been a little busy.**

**Did you guys see the previews for the boiling point tomorrow and then for the final 2 weeks? It shall be amazing. I've also been hearing a lot of fan rumors that Eli is going to die during the lockdown, he killed his ex-girlfriend, or he's gonna commit suicide? **

**I don't know about any of you guys, but if anything that even involves Eli dying happens, I will spiral into a deep depression. LOL xD**

**Anyways, I love you all and thank you for all of the support. xD**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Your feedback is what keeps me going! (:**


	15. Truth or Dare

**Clare's POV**

I woke up and glanced over at my clock. 9:37 AM. I rolled over and saw an empty space next to me.

Where's Eli? I could've sworn he was right next to me before I crashed out last night.

Something caught my eye; a note lying in the spot where Eli had been last night. I reached over to grab the note and opened it.

_Blue Eyes,_

_Sorry you woke up without having the honor of seeing my beautiful face. My parents are coming home from their vacation today and I forgot that I had to pick them up at the airport. So I guess that means it won't be as easy to sneak over when you want to have one of those little sleep overs at my house. (I know how bummed you probably are right now) I'll pick you up Monday before school and I still haven't forgotten that that's the day I meet your parents. Have fun with Alli tonight and tomorrow. Try not to miss me too much._

_(P.S., nice PJs.)_

_Eli_

I put the somewhat crumpled piece of paper down, smiled and blushed. Funny how Eli has that effect on me even through a note. I then started laughing because I can picture his smirk when he wrote the part about me not getting to see his face when I woke up.

And then I remembered the part about Monday.

I wish I could forget that he's meeting my parents but it has to happen sooner or later.

I'm guess I'm just nervous that they'll judge him about _everything._ Like the fact that he drives a hearse or that he wears all black.

But that's what makes Eli Eli and I love everything about him. My parents' potentially harsh judgments won't change that even the slightest bit.

The day went by extremely slow until Alli showed up in the evening for our girls' night. We did everything from makeovers to watching chick flicks. Basically all the things you see girls do in those old movies.

"I've really missed this. Just the 2 of us having fun and sleeping over at each other's houses, doing stupid stuff." Alli said.

I smiled at her.

"Me too, Alli. Between Drew and Eli, we never have time for just the 2 of us anymore. You know without the boy drama attached."

She pulled me into a hug. "Clare, I don't say this as often as I should, but I'm glad that you're my best friend and appreciate you being there for me. I know I pay most of my attention to Drew or other things, but I promise you that I'm gonna start being a better friend to you and listening more. So whenever you need to talk about something, I'm all ears."

I hugged her back, pulled away and then smiled. "Thank you. No one could ever be the best friend that you are to me."

When I checked my phone, I noticed that it was half past 11 and there was still no sign of my parents. They probably went to see some of their friends after they left work.

As if right on cue, Alli questioned exactly what I was thinking.

"Where are your parents? They usually never leave you home alone past 10 PM."

I shrugged. "Probably out with friends. They said they'd be working all day so I really don't know."

Alli could see right through my "I don't care" exterior.

"What's on your mind, Clare?" she questioned in a concerned manner.

There are a lot of things on my mind right now. I then proceeded to tell her about what's going on Monday and about how I'm still not very comfortable with my dad living with us again.

"… And I just don't understand why he's so excited about meeting Eli. It sounds like a desperate attempt to try and win me over like he somehow did with my mom."

Alli squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"You worry too much. I'm sure everything will go great. Of course it might be a tad bit awkward since Eli knows that your dad-" Alli cut herself off before she could finish her sentence. Although, I knew it would have ended with "knows that your dad hurt you".

She gave me a quick apologetic smile before changing the subject.

"What kind of a sleepover would this be if we didn't play truth or dare?" Alli questioned energetically.

This should be interesting.

"You're on Bhandari." I grinned.

"You first. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I replied, feeling bold.

I immediately regretted that decision as I saw the mischievous grin plastered on Alli's face.

"Hmmm… I dare you to… Call Eli and tell him how badly you want him and how much he turns you on!"

I think interesting was an understatement.

"No way!" I protested while laughing.

"You _have _to do it Edwards! You can't pass up a dare!" She wasn't about to let me get out of this one.

Alli snatched my phone and made her way through my contacts until she found Eli.

"Not doing it." I crossed my arms and tried to fight back a smile.

She put the phone on speaker while letting it ring and handed it to me.

"Not a chance." I said and shoved the phone towards her.

"Come on!" Alli held the phone in front of me again

"No way in he-"

"Hello?" Eli's voice was suddenly audible through the phone. Crap, I forgot she already called him!

Alli handed the phone to me, still smiling and I reluctantly took it.

"Clare?" There's his voice again.

I got up from the floor where Alli and I made a little bed, and sat on the couch.

Still sitting down, she waved her arms, gesturing me to do the dare that was previously given.

I mustered up every ounce of courage I had in me and finally said something.

"So, I was thinking," I started, "I'm really gonna miss our late night sleep overs at your house."

Alli cocked an eyebrow curiously at me. I mouthed "wait for it" at her.

"What about them?" Eli questioned obviously confused.

"The ways you make me want you so, so badly." I said in my sexiest voice.

I saw Alli grab a pillow quickly to suppress her laughter.

There was no reply.

"But you know what I'll miss even more?"

"What's that?" Eli replied in a husky voice.

"How much you turn me on. Or how much I want to pull you on top of me right now and have you kiss me from my neck slowly working your way up to my lips." I responded trying to sound sexier than last time.

"Mmm, did I mention how much I love this side of you, Blue Eyes?" Eli said in a sexy tone.

Alli now had her face buried in a pillow on the floor, nearly crying from laughing so hard.

"No, but I'm sure you can find some way to show me on Monday." A smile was tugging at my lips.

"But, hey text me tomorrow okay? Alli and I are about to watch a movie" I said before he even had a chance to say anything else.

"Aww, Clare," he whined, "Don't leave me."

I giggled at him pouting.

"Bye, Eli." I hung up.

Alli jumped up from the floor and plopped down on the couch next to me.

"Oh my gosh, Clare! That was _AMAZING! _The best part was when you left him hanging after you said all of that!" She gushed.

"I cannot believe I did that." I laughed as my cheeks flushed red.

"So, late night sleepovers? Is that what they're calling steamy hook-ups nowadays?" Alli teased.

We both laughed for about 5 minutes straight.

The rest of the night was endless, stupid, and crazy fun. For my revenge, I dared Alli to order 2 large pizzas and a 2-liter bottle of Pepsi and send it to Drew's house. I didn't even know that there were any pizza places open at around 2 in the morning.

This night has to be one of the greatest one's I've had in a while.

Life couldn't be any better right now.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone. I'm so, so, a million times sorry that it's been an incredibly long time since I've updated. Highschool is giving me a major kick in the ass and I'm pretty stressed.**

**So, I'll update when I can and there will be updates every WEEKEND. **

**Thank you all for your reviews (: They make me smile like a fool.**

**On a random note, who else cried when they thought Fitz stabbed Eli in All Falls Down Pt. 2?**

**Btw, I might start another story soon. It's just going to be a series of one-shots for characters in Degrassi.**

**Should I? **

**Oooohhh and, pleaseeee review :]**


End file.
